The Dove Thief
by MagicConan14
Summary: An alternate, longer version of 50 Ways to Scream FISH! no. 3. Akako cast a spell on Kaito, giving him the ability to turn into a dove. At his next heist, however, he finds a way to make use of his curse...
1. Life as a Half-bird

The Dove Thief

This is an alternate version of 'Once a Dove, Now a Pigeon'. It'll be about the same length as my Christmas specials if it's popular… Hope you like it, and hope you find some tropes too!

Disclaimer: See 'Once a Dove' for the disclaimer. Since I use my own version of the doves, I own them.

* * *

_Run!_ Kaito told himself. _If she catches you, she might do something nasty…_

'She' was Akako, who was currently in one of her 'I can't make Kaito Kid love me' rages. "If I can't have you, then I'll turn you into one of those doves you're friends with!" she yelled, zapping the spiky-haired teen with a bolt of scarlet magic…

…and sure enough, there was a dove where Kaito had been. "What did you just do to me, you stupid witch?" Kaito asked her as he took a good look at his new feathered body. Everyone's jaws dropped at hearing Kaito's voice come out of a bird, except Akako, who had expected that to happen.

/

As Hakuba opened the door, he noticed everything was chaos as usual – Aoko was chasing Kaito, and Akako was charming the pants off other boys. But strangely, Kaito was missing all of a sudden…there was a dove instead, getting hit by the broom. _What happened to Kuroba-kun?_ he wondered. _He couldn't be the dove, could he? _"Or did he turn invisible?" he asked himself sarcastically, as he observed that the bird was still trying to get the hang of flying.

Just then, the teacher ambled boredly into the classroom. Startled by the noise, Kaito tried landing on his chair, but instead became human for some strange reason.

/

The rest of the day was spent avoiding the other people's gazes as he tried…and failed…to keep Akako's spell under control.

As Kaito rushed out the door with his bag at the end of the day, Aoko in tow, he spied his doves, which made him stop dead – he'd been seeing one all day, of course. The queer thing is that just seeing a dove made him turn into one again, complete with his bag and him being dragged down by gravity.

"Hey, bird-brain!"

Kaito's newly feathered head swivelled towards the callout. It was one of his doves – Kuro - insulting him! _How ironic…_he thought. _My birds calling me 'bird-brain'._

"Oh great…" he muttered, as he stared up at Aoko. She had picked up his bag and was looking around for the bird that was him. The only problem was that he looked too much like every other dove (excluding Kuro, who was a bit darker than average) to be noticed by her...

"Bird-brain, are you listening? Did you need help with that bag there?" Kuro grumbled, apparently unfazed by his owner turning into a bird. (Then again, as Kid's helpers, they must have seen some weird things in their lifetimes.) The other bird – Shiro - repeated what he said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Shut your beak!" the darker one snapped at him.

"But Kuro…" Shiro moaned. Kaito decided to cut Shiro off there by accepting Kuro's offer with a nod.

"Ambush position 108, Shiro!" the grey dove commanded.

It turns out 'ambush position 108' was just a V formation, Kuro at the point and the others flanking him. After snatching the bag out of Aoko's hands, they had to flap as quickly as possible to lose her.

/

As the doves and the thief-turned-bird dragged the bag across the city towards his house, the two real birds couldn't help musing over their escapades – most being Kid heists, naturally. Of course, no one can hear a dove speak unless they are a dove themselves, so no one heard them except Kaito. However, since the thief had planned every single one of those heists, he was slowly being driven insane by their nattering.

They were almost at the Kuroba mansion when Kaito stopped in his path.

In front of him was a fishmonger's. He'd never actually seen this shop on his way home from school before, so it must have been new.

Just staring at the symbol on the shop window was enough to make him scream - a strange high-pitched noise. "What's wrong?" one of the doves (he couldn't tell which one) asked him.

"It's a place that sells…

…FFFFIISSSHHH!"

With that, he thudded to the floor, becoming human as his consciousness escaped him. "Well, we do already know about his ichthyophobia," Shiro commented as he pecked at Kaito's face (to wake him up).

/

Kaito found himself on the concrete where he had fainted; hoping the past day had only been a dream. But when he heard a soft cooing in his ear, he knew it had all been real. Then he noticed Aoko strolling out of the fishmonger's with a fish…and this time, chose to run, Aoko giggling as she began to pursue him.

"Just get me away from the scaly demons already!" he cried.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. An Aquamarine which is not an Aquamarine

As Kaito flopped on to the sofa in his house that night, wondering what he should do to impress the crowd, he thought about what Hakuba had mentioned that day…

/

Hakuba held the heist note between two fingers, reading it sideways as he idly flicked it around without losing his grasp on it:

The diamond of disaster is mine tonight.

Meet me under the face of the full moon

where her bright white gaze will protect me.

A special messenger of peace will be around…

Kaito KID (Kid doodle)

Why had Kaito Kid said 'a messenger of peace'? 'A messenger of peace' was a dove, because of that segment in the Bible where the dove holds the olive branch…

Then again, Kid had doves with him all the time. Their names were Shiro and Kuro, according to his sources.

/

Kaito, dressed in all black including some fingerless gloves he'd gotten from a thrift shop*, glanced out from under his cap as he watched the helicopters buzz overhead.

_Time to show them my new skill!_ he thought excitedly as he made his way up to the roof of the building.

/

Kaito Kid appeared, in all of his white-cloaked-glory, when no one was expecting him – he was one hour too early!

Well, it was the Aquamarine that he was stealing. Contrary to its name, it was a diamond, and it had created disasters for anyone who took it with evil intentions, hence Kaito's name of 'diamond of disaster'. (Its name had been derived from the fact it was a complete opposite of real aquamarine gems, which were said to bring good luck to sailors.)

As the Kid taskforce rushed to the scene, Kaito strolled up to the case. "An electric lock," he noted as he observed it, "Jirokichi Suzuki must have been part of this. Nakamori-keibu would never be able to figure out how to work with one this high-tech, no matter how hard he tried."

Pulling out a palmtop from seemingly nowhere and a USB cord from his pocket, he proceeded to 'pick' the lock.

/

When Nakamori-keibu did arrive, what met his eyes were an empty case…and a dove on top of the case. Hakuba was right behind him, unruffled even though he had run up the emergency staircase.

"A messenger of peace," the British boy said in English. The bird had a calling card rolled up and stashed in a canister, messenger pigeon style. When the detective unrolled it, it read:

Fooled you!

I hope you enjoyed Shiro's company, though.

Kaito KID (dove doodle with Kid hat)

Just as Nakamori had finished reading over Hakuba's shoulder, Kaito Kid, who'd been hiding amongst the police, dropped a smoke bomb and fled the scene as a dove.

* * *

* - 'Thrift shop', huh? What song does that remind you of?

Update: I thought people would get this song reference right off the bat...there's a song called 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, and that's the song I was alluding to. The song's catchy, but be careful of the swearing in it (unless you find the radio edit, of course).

Please read and review!


End file.
